


Awkward Freedom

by Falsuries



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falsuries/pseuds/Falsuries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up roughly a week after "Northwest Mansion Mystery," Dipper and Pacifica have established a quick friendship that has seemingly blossomed out of nowhere. Without the controlling hand of her parents constantly keeping her in fear, Pacifica has begun trying to stick to her word and "change the family name," along with the reputation attached to it. How far is she willing to go though when disobeying her parents, and what repercussions will happen when they find out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> (( Just a heads up that this is my first time attempting anything like this. I've always been great at writing itself, but trying to write in the sense of an already-developed and distinct character is a first-time thing for me. If you have any advice on my work or just want to leave some encouragement, both are really welcome. If I see a lot of good feedback, I'll probably end up regularly updating this. So again, I apologize for the mediocre writing and I hope to get better as time goes on. Until then, happy reading of what's been my guilty OTP for a long time now.))

“Oh god, oooh god she texted me back ,” panicked Dipper as he felt the cellphone Pacifica had given him vibrate for the first time. She’d given it to him before their reluctant parting after the Northwest Manor Ball had concluded, so that the two could keep in touch even afterwards.  
Since then there really had been a noticeable change in Pacifica; she just wasn’t the snobby rich girl Dipper had known her as before. It was hard to describe, she just seemed...normal now, down to earth, relatable. In fact, Dipper might have even gone to say she was great company, if he didn’t have this imminent world-ending conversation on his hands.  
After contemplating it for nearly two hours and hanging off the furniture of Mabel and his attic room in a number of precarious ways throughout, he’d worked up the courage to enter 4 simple words...aaand he’d instantly regretted it.  
‘Hey, wanna hang out?”  
Really Dipper?! he thought to himself. After two hours of structuring and formulating the most intelligent and subtle way of asking to see her, this is the best he could come up with?! Oh god, he was as bad at this as Mabel- I mean bad at what? This was just him asking to hang out, nothing more. Nope, no other motives here but being bros, hanging out, maybe hugging a bit… Wait no, not hugging that is not what I meant at all he thought in a panic. This was a strict platonic-bond forming, nothing more.  
Facing the moment he dreaded most, Dipper finally let out a hopeless sigh and looked down at the illuminated screen, prepared for his utter and sure demise.  
Pacifica had replied “Haha I’ve been waiting for you to ask! Any place in mind?”  
He couldn’t help but bite back surprise: Pacifica Northwest waiting for him to message her. He’d known she’d changed a lot, but this was a rather big leap for little miss former princess. Shoving the thought aside, he focused on where they’d go. Places like the diner or a movie night seemed a bit too intimate for Dipper, which was NOT the goal here. Thinking further, an idea popped in his head. Of course, that was the perfect place to go!  
With a few quick taps he sent his message reading “ why don’t we visit the arcade in town? I don’t mean to brag buuut I have a few classics I could show you, if you’re into that kind of thing that is.” 

“Really, an arcade? Are you sure that’s really a good idea for a first impression here?”  
Nervous he’d done something wrong, Dipper simply put “Why not, nothing wrong with a few video games.”  
Pacifica took her time typing out her next message, “Well I mean, it’s not that I don’t WANT to go, it’s just… I’ve never really been to a hobble like that. My parents always forbid that kind of thing, thinking the poor would rub off on me or something.”  
“Well if that’s the case, then I think i can show you the ropes. Oh, and I can assure you, we common folk aren’t as bad your dad seems to think.”  
“I’ll take your word on it, but if I get one grease-stain on me you owe me big time Pines. I’ll meet you there about one?”  
“Uhh sure, that sounds great actually. I’ll see you then I guess.”  
“Great!” replied Pacifica, “I guess I’ll see you there then. You better not let me down, Pines.”

 

Dipper looked up from the phone, his knuckles white from clenching the phone. Sitting on his bed and looking at the ceiling, he let out of a groan of relief as he plopped onto the cheap mattress behind him. It was only then he noticed the excited breathing practically on his neck, followed by a shrill voice he knew all too well.  
“Whatcha’ doing bro-bro?” half-whispered half-yelled Mabel right into his ear. Dipper shot up like a rocket, letting out a higher-pitched whelp than he would have liked at the surprise.  
“Maybel, have you been spying on me?!”  
“Whaaat? Psh, that’s crazy talk, I don’t know anything at all about your date with Pacifica at exactly 1 PM towards the arcade today and oops I just said that out loud.”  
“Mabel! You don’t just go around spying on people’s personal conversations! and it’s not a date, we’re just, you know, hanging out,” Dipper muttered, his cheeks warming. Looking up, Dipper was staring right into one of his sister’s famous all-knowing smiles. Head tilted upwards with her slanted eyes, you could tell just from that smile she didn’t believe him for a minute.  
“Mabel, no. No, no, no, and no. It’s not a date, it will never be a date, nor do I want it to be a date, got it?!”  
“Whatever you say little bro, but just remember!” she squealed in her highest pitch possible, “you can’t hide from romance forever!”  
With one final squeak she jumped into the air and out the room. Knowing Mabel she was probably going to her friends so she could share the new ‘gossip’.  
Sighing in relief, Dipper finally laid back. Well he’d done it, he’d managed to ask her to hang out. All that was left was to wait for 1 o'clock, and judging by the clock he had 2 hours to go. Today was sure to be an interesting day.

*********************************************************************

Pacifica had been lying in bed when Dipper had texted her. Contrary to what most kids were probably thinking, she wasn’t living the ‘Northwest Lifestyle’ over here. After the events of the Northwest Ball, Pacifica had been grounded for the next 2 weeks. Not just that, but she was supposed to be forbidden from talking to most of the townsfolk due to them being some potential bad influence, and her father had made sure to put extra lamentation on not seeing the ‘filthy Pines family’.  
She could almost see his eerily composed face after everyone had left. Eery because she knew what was behind it, a vast mass of pure anger and loathing at all the people he deemed useless being within his precious mansion.  
“Pacifica,” he’d said, “come here right now.” Reluctantly she had complied, slowly walking over whilst rubbing her arm from pure nerves and fear.  
The worst part of it all was simply that he had done nothing, yet he’d taken the world. He’d remained so steely neutral, no shouting the constant insults he’d always resorted to. Just one gentle shake of the bell, and she was told of her punishment. No going out, no leaving the mansion grounds, and especially no Dipper.  
Too bad that was a punishment she couldn’t easily abide by. Who else to raise a cheat than the family who specialized in it. Though at least this time she was using the skill towards good; well, she hoped so at least.  
Coming back to the present, Pacifica started as the phone began to vibrate. To be quite honest, her parents didn’t know that she’d given Dipper one: she’d ordered her butler not to say a word. Feeling safe she couldn’t communicate him, her parents had left her the device thinking she’d get in touch with a snobby prince or whatever they thought was a ‘proper influence’.  
She’d eagerly snatched up the phone before feeling a bit confused with herself. Why am I so excited anyways? It’s not like this is that big a deal, I mean its just another Pines she thought. Though to be fair, she didn’t have much to base that claim off of. Besides the ones she bought, Pacifica had never really had many friends the way Mabel or Dipper had, she was always secluded to the mansion with its ‘fancy balls’ and whatever else her parents threw together.  
Reading it out loud to herself, Pacifica read “Hey, wanna hang out?” Simple enough wording, but knowing Dipper that probably took him hours to think of, the dweeb. Okay, it’s fine, we can work with this she thought.  
“Haha I’ve been waiting for you to ask! Any place in mind?” she replied. It was short and sweet, but hopefully would pull him into the conversation. She smirked at the idea of him staring flabbergasted at his phone, confused by her new appearance. It was a lot easier talking when you weren’t constantly trying to please your controlling parents, aferall.  
Dipper replied“ why don’t we visit the arcade in town? I don’t mean to brag buuut I have a few classics I could show you, if you’re into that kind of thing that is.”  
The arcade? She’d seen the place from the window of her limousine when going around town, but she’d never thought to go inside. It wasn’t seen as befitting for a Northwest to go inside such a place. “Really, an arcade? Are you sure that’s really a good idea for a first impression here?” she’d replied.  
“Why not, nothing wrong with a few video game,” was Dipper’s original response. At times she couldn’t tell if the kid was full of himself or just plain awkward. Probably a mix of the two, the little nerd.  
Thinking her next message through she decided to just be flat-out honest.  
“Well I mean, it’s not that I don’t WANT to go, it’s just… I’ve never really been to a hobble like that. My parents always forbid that kind of thing, thinking the poor would rub off on me or something,” she admitted.  
“Well if that’s the case, then I think i can show you the ropes. Oh, and I can assure you, we common folk aren’t as bad your dad seems to think.”  
She thought about what she was doing properly before responding. Leaving today would mean leaving the house secretly, against her parents orders. For what seemed like the first time however, Pacifica didn’t seem to care. She was sick of them controlling every aspect of her life, trying to groom her into what they thought was the ‘ideal daughter’.  
“I’ll take your word on it, but if I get one grease-stain on me you owe me big time Pines. I’ll meet you there about one?”  
“Uhh sure, that sounds great actually. I’ll see you then I guess.”  
Looking down at her phone, Pacifica couldn’t help but sigh knowingly at his awkwardness. Even in his text it was apparent, the dork.  
“Great!” replied Pacifica, “I guess I’ll see you there then. You better not let me down, Pines.”  
She was taking a big risk, if her parents caught her there would be much worse punishment for this disobedience. She cringed, remembering how it was when she was a toddler.  
Never again, she thought, Never again will I let that happen to me.  
She came from a family of wealthy cheats and liars, making their way up through their complex webs of falsehoods. To go against that lifestyle would be to go against her family, and it would be a long path indeed before people would welcome the Northwest’s as equals. But hey, why not be the first? She was determined to change her family's name afterall.


End file.
